plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmoss
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Moss Plant |trait = None |ability = When an Environment is played, this gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = He's Peel deGrass Lichen's biggest fan.}} Cosmoss is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 every time an environment is played. Origins He is based on moss, small flowerless plants that typically grow in dense green clumps or mats, often in damp or shady locations, and a galaxy, more specifically, the spiral galaxy, a galaxy with spiral arms that extend from the center into the galactic disc. His name is a portmanteau of "cosmos," the universe regarded as a complex and orderly system, referring to him being a Galactic Gardens card, and "moss," the real-life plant he is based on. It may also incorporate Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, a show hosted by Neil drGrasse Tyson. The name "Peel deGrass Lichen" mentioned in Cosmoss' description is a reference to Neil deGrasse Tyson, an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When an Environment is played, this gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description He's Peel deGrass Lichen's biggest fan. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite him having no tribe synergy at all, Cosmoss has good base stats for his cost, and a useful ability as well. His ability can be compared to Black-Eyed Pea's ability, except this gets boosted by environments instead of tricks, including plant environments. Therefore, Cosmoss is at his best when you are using a deck full of environments, as each environment played gives him a small boost. Take note that this ability also activates when your opponent plays environments as well, making him a good counter against environment decks too. Against Cosmoss is cheap and has good stats for a 1 plant as well as a useful ability, making him potentially dangerous, especially if your opponent focuses on playing many environments. Refrain from playing your environments unless necessary. Since he has 2 /2 at the start, you can destroy him with Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber if he is unboosted. If Cosmoss gets out of control, play instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. You can also Bounce him to remove any boosts he has received from his ability, although he can easily be played again later on due to his cheap cost. If your opponent has not played any environments at all, you can use Total Eclipse on his lane to nullify his boost. Aside from that, however, it is not a good idea to play environments, including zombies that make them like Trapper Zombie, while this is on the field. Gallery CosmossStat.jpg|Cosmoss' statistics cosmosscard.jpg|Cosmoss' card CosmossGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Cosmoss' grayed out card CosmossCardImage.png|Cosmoss' card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0215cbde7d2389941ad8015da60a6cb7 1024x512 fmt34-CAB-62bcd236fad26a3ba9ecdd61cc1100ac-2907104913420689000.png|Cosmoss' textures Mwahaha.png|Cosmoss being played Sparks of doom.png|Cosmoss attacking I SENSE AN ENVIRONMENT.png|Cosmoss activating his ability Not cool dude.png|Cosmoss destroyed (1) Cosmoss is blasting off again.png|Cosmoss destroyed (2) Double Strike Cosmoss.png|Cosmoss with the Double Strike trait Frozen Cosmoss.png|Cosmoss frozen Shrunken Cosmoss.png|Cosmoss shrunken by Shrink Ray GettingtheCosmoss.jpg|Extinction Event being used on Cosmoss Trivia *His original ability gave him +1 /+1 for every environment on the field when he was played. This was revealed in the Galactic Gardens trailer before it was released. Category:Moss cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants